Mr Brightside
by dreamerINreality
Summary: Based off the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers. AU LP. It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss...it was only a kiss.


_Hey guys, this is a one shot that's been stuck in my head for a while and I just started to get it out on paper. I want to know if people like this idea enough to continue it. So this is just little snippets of the story, and it goes in no particular order. P.S: its not edited so there's probably many mistakes…_

_It's also based on the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers._

**Mr. Brightside**

"Luke…have you ever kissed a girl?"

"…no." She smiled when the base of his cheeks and the tips of his ears burned red as he looked down. He was one of the shyest, nicest, sweetest boys she ever met, and he was blushing. Definitely one of the cutest things she ever saw. After that, she just couldn't _not_ kiss him. She knows that Nathan is her boyfriend, and everybody's told her you're not supposed to kiss someone you aren't committed to, but- Lucas is different. He's _Lucas_. He makes everything seem ok.

"Come here." She cupped his face with her hands and brought him closer. She took one last look into his eyes before touching her lips to his in a chaste kiss. It couldn't have lasted more than four seconds, but in those four seconds, Lucas discovered three things. One: she's a good kisser. Despite the length and his lack of experience, she was good. It made him want to do it again, and again, and again. Two: the way her cherry lip-balm tasted and the way her hand threaded through his hair just before they broke apart made his brain freeze and his heart stop.

By the time he opened his eyes; she was gone. He was left on the ground with his lips buzzing and his heart pounding.

Three. He thinks he's in love with her.

* * *

_Years into the future...high school..._

When he came by the next morning announcing that he was leaving that day for Charleston with Keith, he in turn got a CD chucked at his head. And when he told her it was for good, she looked at him like he was crazy and began to cry. She asked him why she hadn't told him sooner, he simply responded that she was to busy having Jake's tongue down her throat to hear it. She called him a jackass and a selfish bastard and abruptly slapped him across the face. But he took it with tears in his eyes, and asked why she hadn't returned his calls the past couple of days.

She abruptly clamped her mouth firmly shut. He just rolled his eyes;_ of course he's right. _He's not sure if he should be proud or jealous…maybe it's a little of both…

She took her defensive stance, one he always knows she does when she's trying to be intimidating. And if he were anyone else, it would have been. "Don't judge me."

He groans at her, and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't see why it really matters to you whether I stay or go! We haven't talked in two weeks! Ever since…_Jake_-" He flinched as the name came out of his mouth. He concluded that it was acid he tasted when he said it. "-came into your life, you completely cut me out of it."

Peyton looks up to the ceiling, thinking that gravity would push back the tears she doesn't want to fall. He was right, but she wasn't going to be the one admitting she was wrong. She turns to look back at him, and sees one lone tear fall to the floor. He looks to the ground, and says something she thinks she won't ever forget; something that completely shatters her already broken heart.

"Why wasn't _I_ ever good enough?" He sounds defeated, like he's finally given up. He's tried. He's tried so damn hard to fall out of love with her. But even when he finally convinces himself (or so he says), she has to do something to make him fall again. It could be just the way she bits her bottom lip when she's nervous, or laughs with her whole body. It could have been the way she just _looks_ at him, or how she smiles coyly when she's being sarcastic. It could be the way she yells at him, or how she says the shortened version of his name. _Damn it_! It's all thoughs things.

By the time he looked back up, she was standing right in front of him. "Lucas-" She doesn't know what to say; so she does the first thing she knows that will feel right. She brings her hands to his cheeks and brings her lips to his. It's not like their others, its rushed and muddled. She needs him to believe her, it's not that _he's_ not good enough, it's that _he's_ to good for _her_. She can't love him, she's convinced herself.

Their _Lucas and Peyton_. That's it. Nothing less, nothing mo-…they just _can't_ be anything more. They just can't….

She reaches down to the hem of his shirt and lifts the fabric over his head.

_Nothing mo-…_

He grabs onto her hips, bringing her as close as possible. She can feel his heart beating beneath her palm. It's fast, really fast, and it almost scares her. She's never felt someone's heart beat this fast.

She wonders if he can feel her heart beating just as quick…

_Nothing mo-…_

Pushing her so her back's against a nearby wall, he uses the leverage to pick her up and take her to the bed. It was all a blur from there as he lay there afterward with his palms sweating and chest in knots. He knows this isn't what a first time was supposed to feel like. It was grabby and…_needy_. It was like she needed to convince him that he needed her…or that she needed him. He's not sure. But it wasn't slow, and loving. It wasn't sensual and full of hearts beating in sink. It just _wasn't_.

In all his life, he didn't think he'd end up here. Okay, so maybe that's a lie; lying in Peyton Sawyers bed after having mind-blowing sex is only what he'd ever dreamed of (not really, cause in his dream, it wasn't just sex…). But this was _just_ sex. It had to be.

But he's got to admit that this is not what he imagined when he thought of losing his virginity. Lucas knew it was going to be to Peyton Sawyer (or so he always hoped), but not when she's dating another guy, and he's leaving the next day.

Lucas rubs his head; definitely feeling a headache coming on…Peyton has been all his firsts. His first best friend, his first kiss, his _first_, and his first love. He looks to his right at the blond haired beauty, and his heart once again begins to bang on his rib cage.

He honestly thinks he _hates_ her for all of it.

Lucas gets dressed, kisses her on the forehead, and leaves as soon as he's sure she's asleep.

When she awakes a good hour later, he's gone. And she sees her phone vibrate on the nightstand next to her. _Jake._

_Nothing more._

They don't call, text, or email. Seven months of pure silence.

And when he returns home for Christmas that year, the first thing he sees when he walks through his room and looks out the window, is Peyton and Jake ripping off each others clothes in her bedroom. He just closes his eyes and sighs, muttering a broken, "Welcome home Luke," into the silence.

_A/N: Please __**REVIEW!**__ I would love to hear your feedback. Thanks!_


End file.
